


Just Can't Get Enough

by shellface



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellface/pseuds/shellface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making out just isn't enough any more. Time to go further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ready? Ready

 

Magnus had had many lovers, some young, some old; Alec was not the first eighteen year old he'd ever had. He probably wouldn't be the last, either.

But he _was_ one of the few to be  so hesitant and inexperienced. Magnus had had virgins before, too, but he wasn't in the habit of deflowering innocents. He wasn't that kind of warlock. Besides, virgins could be all too much _work_ , and excuse him if it seemed cruel, but he liked to enjoy his sexual liaisons just as much as his partner.

Yet, with Alec...he found himself wanting to take it slow and fast all at once – to teach Alexander what it was to know and understand your body, to touch and be touched, to kiss roughly, sweetly, hungrily – to explore, and be explored himself.

He was careful.  While he certainly wouldn't  _mind_ if they took it further, he knew that Alec wasn't quite ready. And it wouldn't be half as fun if he pushed it too far and let Alec have regrets. Regret was useless, tiresome emotion that took up far too much time – time they could be using to do  more  unspeakable things to one another.

And he liked to see Alec smile, as he did when they pulled away, and he'd say, “So, next time?” somewhat breathlessly. His sweet, heartbreaker's smile, somehow more sincere and engaging than Jace's self-assured smirk.

He was biased, he could admit it, but why anyone would want Jace Wayland (Lightwood? He honestly wasn't sure anymore. Not that he really cared) when they could have Alec  _smiling_ at them? It was one of the great mysteries of the world.

He pondered the thought as Alec hovered over him, one hand on his bare chest, the other resting on the sofa they were lying on. “Are you actually going to kiss me,” Alec asked,  with  more than a little sarcas m , “or just think about it?”

Magnus felt that it would not be prudent to explain that he had  _actually_ been thinking about how people wanted to kiss Jace rather than Alec. Those people were stupid, and clearly didn't deserve any of his time.

“Of course I'm going to kiss you,” he said, mildly offended. “What, do you think I'd just let such an opportunity go to waste?” He gestured wildly at Alec's mostly-naked form, a tad insulted at the idea.

“Well,” Alec mumbled, cheeks flushing, “you weren't saying anything.”

Magnus huffed, but let it go. He had to remember that Alec – no matter how attractive he was – was very insecure. He let a sly grin cross his features instead. “I don't think  _talking_ is quite what we're going for, do you?”

And then he was pushing himself upwards, one hand on Alec's neck as he kissed him. Alec's mouth was warm, and eager,  a certain part of his anatomy  making it extremely clear that he liked what they were doing and that if he stopped, he would be madly disappointed.

He really needed to send flowers to whoever did Alec's stamina rune.

His hand sunk into Alec's hair, as soft as it was messy, and tilted his head back to look at him. His eyes were wide, his mouth red and cheeks full of colour. He looked somewhat debauched. Magnus smiled in satisfaction.

Alec let out a tiny sound of irritation, unimpressed by Magnus'  frequent  pause s to admire him,  and pulled his face back to his, somewhat roughly. Magnus did not complain. Indeed, his grunt was rather one of pleasure and surprise – he did enjoy it when Alec got demanding.

He enjoyed it when Alec's insistent, curious fingers found their way into places they couldn't go in polite company. But this was most decidedly  _not_ polite company, so when Alec edged his boxers down, he thrust his hips up rather enthusiastically.

Alec's hand slid in without any real warning, and he hissed into the kiss as his boyfriend's warrior fingers – deft and nimble – closed around him. Oh,  _yes_ . Alec's touch was still clumsy,  not quite perfect, but he was quick study, and his eagerness was half the battle.

His tongue was in mouth, and as he moved his hand gently up and down, Magnus' hand tightened in his hair so much it hurt. He drew back from Alec's mouth. “Careful,” he said quietly, head falling back against a cushion, “ don't start something you don't want to finish.”

Alec gave him a steady look, sitting back on his haunches. Vaguely, Magnus realised he was straddling him. “Maybe I want to finish it,” he said, a determined look in his eyes.

Magnus' cat eyes flickered open; the pupils were wide, and blown out, and he looked a little more human than he normally did. “Oh.”  _Oh._ He sat up, Alec's hand still on his dick as he gave him a defiant – if nervous – look. “Well, if that's the case,” he snapped his fingers, and suddenly, lube and condoms appeared in his hands, “let's get going.”

Alec hid his face in his shoulder. “Please don't tell me you just magicked that from some poor stranger.”

“No, of course not!” Magnus paused. “I mean, your sister doesn't count as a stranger...”

The look on Alec's face was a mixture between horror and thunderous rage. Oops.

 Might have gone too far there.

 


	2. In Bondage

Magnus' body was hard under his touch, tense, muscles straining as he fought for control. He could feel his pulse jumping underneath the golden skin, and he smiled.

It was nice to know he made Magnus feel just as out of control as he did sometimes. Of course, the control had been ceded quite happily, as his boyfriend had thrust the satin ribbon (Angel knows where _that_ had come from) into Alec's hands, and – with a highly suggestive wink – had told him to tie him up any way he wanted.

It was a compromise, of sorts. Alec wasn't averse to trying new things – you couldn't be, with Magnus Bane as a boyfriend – but he'd been very sure he wouldn't be able to take being tied up. It would bring up too many memories of close escapes; of claustrophobic moments when he thought, _this is it_ , and waited for what felt like the end.

So when Magnus – impervious to subtlety – had started saying some rather explicit things about being tied up, and the things that Alec could do to him while tied up, he thought, why not?

Which was great, and all, but he'd vastly underestimated how excited this would get him, and how much he would enjoy the power (he'd never thought of himself as a megalomaniac before – what the hell was going on?). The trembling of Magnus' shoulderblades was exquisite, and as he kissed the exposed skin, Magnus sagged into the tiny touch.

“Are you just going to keep me here, like this?” He asked, amused. He glanced over his shoulder, cat's eyes flashing as he grinned. “Because a lot of people will start to wonder where I've gone if you tie me up forever.”

Alec snorted, shaking his head softly. He looked up at the nape of Magnus' neck, where one curlicue of hair rested, and smiled. It was irrepressible – much like Magnus himself. “You suggested this,” he reminded him, mouth ghosting over his neck. Magnus tilted his head to give him better access, chuckling.

“So I did,” he said easily, waggling his wrists, bound together so tightly he was fairly sure he'd have to use magic to get out of the knots. “So is this part of the boy scout training they give you at Shadowhunter Academy?” He asked conversationally. “How to tie up naughty, incorrigible warlocks?” He fluttered his eyelashes flirtatiously. “Because in that case,” his voice dropped down low, “I've been a very, very bad boy.”

Alec stared at him for a moment. “No,” he said, unimpressed. “Please never say that again, especially not in our bedroom.”

Magnus grinned cheekily. “Am I allowed to say it in public bathrooms?”

Alec's cheeks flamed scarlet. “No!” He shoved Magnus lightly, not meaning to do any actual harm. “You promised you'd never mention that,” he hissed half-heartedly.

“I promised no such thing,” Magnus smirked, “ _sir._ ”

He'd never seen Alec go so _red_ before, and that was saying something

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this fanart: http://cassandrajp.tumblr.com/post/85249315166/so-after-my-previous-post-link-i-showed-the#notes


	3. Desire

Alec had always thought he'd understood desire. He'd thought that the longing he felt when he was around Jace had been enough of an education in the intricacies of wanting something so badly. He'd thought he knew it all, because he wanted something he knew he could never have.

He had been wrong. Grossly, _stupidly_ wrong.  There was something far more exquisite about desiring someone you could actually have, and be had by.

Desire was what he felt when he looked at the curve of Magnus' amused smile, at the sharp lines of his face. Desire was the feeling that rushed through him when Magnus touched him and told him he was a knockout, or the trail of warmth that his fingers left on his arm.

It was the fire in the pit of his stomach when Magnus turned and smirked at him, the irrepressible desire to touch him, and  _be_ touched. Magnus said he was a considerate lover, but the truth was, he just liked to watch Magnus squirm. He liked to watch him moan.

And he liked his dick in his mouth. It wasn't something he'd particularly expected to like, but, well – if he was going to be an unnatural cock-lover, he might as well go full-throttle.

Magnus' touch – experienced and tender, all at once – drove him almost wild. He was  young, yes, inexperienced – definitely – but he knew, somehow, that he would be exactly the same if Magnus was just  the latest a string of lovers.

He loved him. He knew it, Magnus knew it. But he didn't know how to say it. So he expressed it through his eager exploration of his desire for everything Magnus; the way he held him, when he slipped into bed with him. The way he kissed a trail down his cheekbones, to his lips, his neck – and then further, down the pathway between his abs, and down, down, down to the downy hair that began where his navel should have been.

And, of course, the  words he managed during sex were rather more honest than he could ever be in everyday life.  It didn't matter what position he was in; when he said  _I love you_ , he was expressing his intense gratitude for the release, but he also meant it. And he knew Magnus understood that.

Maybe one day, he'd be comfortable enough to express his desire for Magnus in public. Maybe one day, he'd be able to hold his hand in front of strangers and not care what they think. Maybe, one day – far in the future – he'd forget his father's disgust.

But for now, he could only express it in private. And there was something quite wonderful about that, too.

 


End file.
